Always A Team
by Rara-Binks
Summary: A story full of mine and yours! Drabbles/Prompts/One-Shots for our favorite characters and their interactions! I'm also definitely Pro-Olicity also so expect a lot of that and centered around the Team Arrow dynamic. Send me your own here or any where else you can think of!
1. Chapter 1

" **simseuss10 asked: hey! I found a great one, Prompt: A finds a stray animal and brings it home, B is allergic so C helps A hide the animal until B finally catches them after sneezing. I'd love it if A was Felicity, B is Diggle, and C is Roy."**

 _Poor baby!_ Felicity held on tightly to a mound of white trench coat and shuffled quickly along the back alley of Verdant. The only thought on her mind was if she could find something for it to eat quick enough to help the tear inducing animal.

Finally finding the back door into the club, she listens for any sign of Thea or employees mulling about. Hoping the coast was clear after a minute of silence, Felicity made it to the entrance to the basement and pressed the keypad.

"Okay sweet little thing, I'll find you some food and get you som-." Felicity started only to be interrupted by a baritone voice by the weapons.

"Do I need to even ask? Or is this a usual happening with you, blondie?"

Her heart had stopped, expecting a criminal after so long working for Oliver, sighing in a short lived relief seeing Roy perched on the table that held the guns and ammo.

"Eh, Well - Uhm. You see, I found the little guy in the trash by my car - although why I looked in the trash to begin with, I don't even know. Maybe it was because I thought I saw a tube of lipstick that looked like mine. Now that I remember, that was-,"

Roy couched at her, his eyebrow raised and eyes amused at the tiny blonde. Maybe he should be nice and help. He already figured what animal that could be and knowing exactly why blondie tried to hide it. Dig was going to _love_ it.

"Sorry." Felicity smiled sheepishly. "I just don't have the right mind to leave the poor cat out there in a dirty trash can."

She walked over to her desk and moved some brightly colored sweaters into a circle with the sides puffed up, like a nest. After settling the trench coat swathed cat into the center, she turned back to Roy and pouted.

"Fine, fine. Diggle should be back any minute with food so we need to do something with it in the mean time. I remember Lyla saying he was allergic." Roy relented. He also didn't want the wrath of Oliver upon him for making Felicity sad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Alright, the bathroom will probably be the safest bet. There's enough room for it and it can drink out of the sink if I leave it running a bit. " Felicity picked up the calico cat from the coat and nestled it to her chest. It looked small and fragile, the fur matted on the neck with trash leftovers.

Roy moved to open the door for her and turned the small rusted faucet a little to the right, a small stream trickling out. Moving back to allow room, he grabbed the pink and yellow sweater she handed him and copied her movement from early and shaped it into a dip on the toilet tank.

"It's okay cutie, I'll be back." She sat the cat down into it's nest and smoothed it's fur down slowly. Pulling a granola bar out of her purse, she crumbled it up into a little pile of oats on the corner of the sink.

Hearing the foundry door open, Roy ushered Felicity out of the bathroom and closed the door, but not before giving the cat a pat of his own. Strong little guy.

Felicity moved to her desk and straightened things out as best as she could before Diggle made it down. Roy perched himself back on the weapons table and fiddled with a detached gun chamber.

" Hey, I got Big Belly. Thought you'd appreciate that Felicity. Roy can lick the wrappings after." Diggle chuckled. Roy rolled his eyes and caught the burger thrown his way.

"Thanks John, that place is addicting." Felicity smiled and took her bag from Diggle, after hugging him from the side. Diggle pulled a chair over to Felicity's desk and pulled out his burger and fries.

The only thing heard between the three was the occasional chew and loud swallow. Felicity glanced at Roy and shrugged, it wasn't like they were hiding drugs. Just a small calico cat, that John would probably have a hemorrhage over. She remembered when Lyla told her the story of John having a "sneeze attack" when they rented an apartment that's previous owners owned probably five cats at one time.

"So, any luck finding the mugger from 23rd street?" Diggle asked, noticing the stuffy and uneasy atmosphere. Maybe Felicity and Roy had an argument.

"Oh uhm, yes - actually there was a hit that saw him on a traffic cam. He went into a house and never came out. Wasn't huge so I was going to wait until Oliver could make it, I mean - not that I don't think you can handle it, I just, Uh, thought that you would both like to be present.

Diggle smiled at Felicity," I know, it's cool. We'll wait for Oliver, dude isn't going no where."

Felicity started to smile but instead frowned when John started to squint his eyes and take a deep breath. After a couple of seconds, he let go a small sneeze and looked confused. Trying to act like it was no big deal both Felicity and Roy focused on their food and messed with their surroundings.

Although it was hard to look innocent after the sixth sneeze in a row from Diggle. Especially when he started to look around in the foundry.

"Do you think a cat got in from the back?" Felicity heard him ask himself. She looked at Roy with panic, trying to ask what to do with her eyes. Roy finally finding the humour in the situation was grinning behind Digs back and shrugging at Felicity.

"Uhm, John? Felicity asked, receiving his attention she continued, "There's probably something I should tell you - or well show you actually."

She moved from her chair and over to the bathroom door, resigned and pouting at Roy who was shaking with laughter. John picking up their attitudes started to frown and already figuring out why he was sneezing in the foundry. He moved over to her and raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

Felicity opened the door and there in front of him was a cat sitting in the bathroom sink and munching on what looked to be a dismantled granola bar. It's eyes looked between them both and then continued chewing.

"Felicity…." Diggle started with a sigh. She smiled innocently up at him and tilted her head towards the cat.

"John…."

"Roy." Roy muttered to include himself. Trying to bring in some humour and soften the blow for the blonde. He wouldn't admit that though.

"You better be glad that I love you, Felicity." John muttered, grabbing his coat and phone, "I'll be at home with Lyla until you call saying it's clear."

With that he walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him. Roy looked at Felicity's grin and shook his head at her. They would probably let her get away with murdering the mayor.

 _end_


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Ooh! Maybe a One-shot where felicity with thea and whoever else talk about oliver. extra points for roy also being there._

"Alright. Has anyone else noticed the vein on Ollie's forehead when he doesn't want to do something?" Thea started. Who knew a girls night - excluding Roy - could be this fun? Especially when they all knew exactly how strange her brother was.

"Oh yeah, it's usually when he has to train me." Roy muttered over the chatter. He had planned on just dropping off their desired ice creams and fleeing, not wanting to get caught up in whatever girls do when they have sleep-overs. His plan failed.

Felicity smiled over at Roy, hearing him. Oliver and John were just being babies. She genuinely liked him ever since he confessed to watching a television marathon for The Office in one sitting. They had a surprising amount in common, that no one but them have figured out.

"Well, I remember when I first met Oliver at Q.C. when he first came back from the island. He needed help with his laptop, which was ridden with bullet - Uh, bullet fast viruses. Very bad. " Felicity babbled. _Oops_. She almost gave it away right in front of his sister. Really he should just come clean to Thea, she was stronger than she was given credit for.

Roy rolled his eyes at her and glanced over at Thea who managed not to catch Felicity's weird way of describing the encounter. He agreed with Oliver when it came to Thea being in the dark.

"Ha! Yeah, his brooding and dark sentiments are always welcome. It's like he's two different people. Maybe he's crazy." Thea chuckled, looking up with a fond smile. She's starting to believe that Ollie and Oliver are separate and Ollie is the persona her brother _tries_ to project so he can build up the walls.

"Possibly." Felicity agreed, also smiling fondly. It wasn't the first time that thought crossed her head. She moved closer to Thea and dipped her mint chocolate chip ice cream towards her and raised an eyebrow in invitation. Thea accepted and pushed her spoon into the bright green color, smiling at the taste.

"Why am I still here again? You can't hold me hostage."

The girls both rolled their eyes at Roy and threw an extra spoon at him, holding their ice cream out.

"Join the dark side, Roy. We have treats." Felicity chirped, grinning at him. Giving in to the girls, he finally relaxed more and propped his feet on the glass coffee table. In his mind, sifting through all the things that annoy him about Oliver that he could share in front of Thea. There wasn't much.

The ceiling to floor windows let the Starling City nightlife shine in brightly, many other people awake, either drinking at a party or walking in alleyways looking for their next victim. You never knew, it's always one extreme to the next here.

The elite at the top of the skyscrapers, clinking their champagne flutes with a little red raspberry swirling in the liquid. Smug smiles that hide away the secrets they know about one another. Then the small at the bottom, maybe you can call it a food chain, struggling to pay for the hospital bills the criminals have forced on them after a night of mugging and robbery.

"I wish there was something any of us could do." Thea whispered, looking out the crystal clear glass. Straining her ears and listening to the honks of cars.

Felicity and Roy simultaneously looked at Thea, knowing that people were trying but failing to get the recognition for it.

"Maybe it's the way it has to be for now." Roy muttered quietly to himself.

 _end_


	3. Chapter 3

_mischievouspickles asked: "I trust you with my life, Oliver. I just don't trust you with yours." - Felicity_

"Oliver, I picked up a signal from the meat locker douche on 2nd street. It was from a traffic light." Felicity startled the atmosphere. Diggle, Roy, and Oliver simultaneously grabbed their gear and started to suit up. Diggle grabbed his guns and double checked the magazines were in. Oliver and Roy both going for their quivers and bow. The only parting action Felicity got was a quick hand on the shoulder from Dig, and with that the foundry was silent.

"Alright. I should probably instal a robot or A.I. so I can have someone to talk too. Not just my bottle of flavored water, no matter how interesting the conversation is."

Felicity pushed her com into her ear and turned it on, listening to the other lines. All she heard was rustling and breathing, knowing they haven't made it to the location yet. Pulling up the map and security cameras from the area, Felicity searched for any more signs of life that could be from the man. Scrolling through and zooming in, she finally caught another glimpse from him.

"Heads up, he's making his way to Barton Street. Make a sharp left at the Starbucks and through the alley ahead to cut him off."

After 10 minutes of silence, Felicity began to worry. Hoping they were cornering him or at least still on the chace.

"Damn it!" She heard Oliver through the com. Then followed by a crazy amount of gun fire.

"Oliver!" She yelped.

"It's alright, we got him." Diggle responded, out of breath.

30 minutes later, the foundry door flew open, jarring Felicity out of her thoughts. Diggle had a hand on Oliver's back, holding him up with Roy trailing behind. Felicity swiveled around and reached for Oliver's arm, pulling him down into a steel chair.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's okay. Just a shot in my shoulder. I've had worse."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out the heavy duty first-aid kit and started to grab the alcohol wipes, stitching needle and thread, and gauze.

Minutes of silence carried on while she cleaned his wound, focused intently on what her hands were doing.

"I think I'll head out now. Lyla's waiting for me." Diggle said, pulling on his jacket.

"Tell Lyla we say hi." Felicity replied. Roy patted Dig on the back and went back to sharpening his red arrows. After Diggle left, Oliver started to stare at Felicity very intently.

"What?"

"The guy we got tonight, I heard him tell his friend about the blonde with glasses helping the Arrow."

Felicity stared. Everything falling into place.

"Is that why you got shot? You lost your cool and just charged in their with all of your glory?" She was mad. Oliver sheepishly nodded, although not willing to admit it outloud.

Sighing, the anger fading away. "Why?"

"You know why. I need you to know that I won't let people hurt you. You should know that. Always trust that I will protect you."

"I trust you with my life, Oliver. I just don't trust you with yours."

No more was said between the two. Felicity finished up and packed everything away. She moved back to her computer, trying to focus on something besides the conversation she just had.

Oliver moved over to Roy and tapped him on the shoulder tilting his head towards the bo staffs. Both choosing one, they moves to the mats and began. The movement and sounds helping relax Oliver and to stop his mind from thinking more about his blonde friend. The fighting slaps and hits progressed until they were both sweating and with severe looks of concentration, began upping the aggression.

And it stopped just like every other time, not in Roy's favor.

 _Thump._ Oliver delivered a landing blow to Roy, knocking the kid off of his feet. The sounds of slaps finally coming to an end. Felicity usually had no problem concentrating on work, she was used to the boys fighting behind her. Although sometimes the hits she hears can make her cringe, glad that she isn't on the other end of any of their fists.

"Good, good. You're doing better." Oliver offered his hand out to Roy, pulling him up when he accepted. Swiping the sweat off his brow, Oliver grabbed the water bottles from the table and relaxed on the mats.

"Thanks. At least I'm no longer slapping water." Oliver rolled his eyes at the comment, used to the boys remarks.

Felicity smiled to herself, glad that those two were getting a sense of comradery. Both of them being stubborn and slightly arrogant made for a hard couple of first weeks. Especially when there was no Diggle around to play peace maker.

"Hey blondie, wanna have a go?"

And with that, the comradery ended.

 _end_


	4. Chapter 4

_oliver_mistahj asked: For whatever obscure reason you can think of, Oliver and Felicity (maybe Team Arrow?) go hiking/camping together and Felicity complains about the lack of wifi_

The welcome to Starling City sign flew by, blending into the background of swirls. They had been chasing a group of mid-timer thief's who would pull off heists in the dead time of night and miraculously get away with barely any sustainable evidence, basically without a trace. The results every time were increasing Oliver's anger at not being able to take down the criminals.

So they came up with a plan to catch them before they pulled off another heist, their pattern showing they have two days to prepare before they strike again. Felicity being herself, was able to get a read on the dirty foot print they found at the last crime-scene, the first breakthrough they've had. It matched a camping site 5 miles from Starling City, in the only underpopulated forest grounds. Putting two and two together, they probably had a hide-out nestled in the trees.

"Alright, when we get closer slow down and pull off on the side of the road. We need to get our plan in order. We can't rush in, guns ablazing." Sara ordered. Dressed in her usual attire, her black lips smirking. Most likely remembering the last mission. Patience wasn't Oliver's forte.

Diggle grinned from the driver's seat, enjoying the remarks at his friend's expense. It's a rule that Oliver needs to be knocked down a peg or two every so often. Looking at the rear-view mirror, the van they rented had two separate seats right behind him which held Oliver and Felicity with Roy seated behind them on the bench row. Sara had chosen the passenger seat, much to Roy's chagrin.

"We're coming up John, pull over at the stop sign." Felicity informed him. Her trusty tablet held firmly in her hands. She wasn't in the best of moods, not enjoying the idea of being close to bears and coyotes, the only upside was that the camp had wifi hotspots throughout. Her one true friend. Usually she had her own hotspot but they learned over time that these thieves had a well educated hacker with them, bringing that along might have been the detail that alerted their arrival. Oliver's words, not hers. She knew damn well they wouldn't be able to tell she was coming.

Minutes after pulling over to the side, they were all gathering their equipment and weaponry. Those who needed it, at least. Sara took time to shed herself from the hot leather jacket she usually wore. They were all already feeling the sticky heat that seemed to penetrate every inch of the woods.

"Why did I have to come? I could have very well done it from the foundry, cocooned in slightly mildew smelling air-conditioning. Which I don't mind! Don't get me wrong. I love it down there. It's definitely preferable to this sack of sweat perspirated vigilante fest. Not to mention that a certain three of us love to wear leather. It's probably a fetish. Wait - no, no. I didn't say that out loud. It's not a fetish it's just -," Felicity rambled, backtracking.

"Fel-ic-ity." Oliver interrupted. Although coming off grumpy, there was a fondness that seeped through.

"Sorry."

* * *

"What do you mean there's no wifi?" Felicity shrieked, the beady eyed campsite director slid farther back behind his podium. Checking in at the front desk kept up appearances, they still needed to hike 2 miles into the forest before they could close in on the criminals.

"Well - Uh, they've been down for quite some time… Miss."

"Ahh!"

The rest of the team looked on, amused at the man's fear for the tiny blonde. Felicity raced outside and stood by the camp maps, her arms crossed in front and her posture stiff.

"Thanks." Oliver handed over the money. The four members returning to Felicity, Sara handed her a bag to carry. Diggle put an enormous arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. They started walking up the trail, the heat slowing them down. The miniscule amount of chatter from Roy and Sara didn't compare to what there would have been if Felicity was happy. It felt foreign.

"Okay. I'm just going to say one things," Felicity started suddenly. Oliver smirked to himself, expecting this. "Why in the universe would they not fix their wifi problem? Honestly, call someone! How could they go on for so long and not worry about it? I don't trust these people. Their shady, it's bad luck to treat something so precious like it's dirt."

"Who know's, blondie. It's fine. We all know you could hack these asshats in your sleep." Roy said.

Felicity gave him a half smile, she was never able to stay mad at something for long. It wasn't her nature, she got it from her mom. Although that didn't mean she wasn't going to complain about this every chance she got.

"Still. It's not right. It's criminal."

"Hush!" Sara pulled Felicity's arm and pulled her into the bushes. The rest of the team hidden behind various objects. Felicity about to protest, snapped her mouth closed when she saw three of the heist thieves walking down the dirt and twig filled trail. Talking amongst themselves and laughing without a care in the world of what was about to come their way.

Oliver and Sara looked at each other from their hiding place and both gave a nod towards the men. Take these three out now and reduce the risk once they reach the hideout.

With quick movements Sara raced out and whacked the first man in the chest, her metal pole giving off a distinct slap. Her leg swinging out and knocking into the back of his knee, incapacitating him for a few short seconds. Oliver arrived, using his elbow to smash the second man's face into the ground. Swiftly turning around to grab the third by the head and slamming him down into the dirty twigs. After a few more highly trained moves from the vigilantes, the men were unconscious and being dragged by Diggle and Roy into the trees, out of site.

"Well, that was intense - and distracting. To me atleast. Although nothing will take my mind completely off of that camp director's idiocy. No wifi…"

"Don't worry Felicity, as soon as we get back to Starling you can hug all of your adaptors." Sara soothed. Felicity beamed and nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road." Roy shouted, returning with Diggle who rolled his eyes at the boy.

He'd never learn.

 _end_


	5. Chapter 5

_terrypiesue asked: Found one for you Person A is dead, Person B can see the dead and with this gif i found. They never see the person though._

 _AN: I chose Donna Smoak as A and Felicity as B. Even though it's been confirmed that Damien Darhk is not Felicity's father I still had him in mind when writing her dad in the prompt. Also posted on AO3._

 _Say hi on my tumblr: theneekcave_

The overcast sky gave way to heavy raindrops, pounding against the rooftops and asphalt between them. The weather barely phasing the people milling about outside the shops. A black SUV with dark tinted windows rolled by, sending water onto the sidewalks. The driver's eyes pointed straight ahead and his mouth in a stoic line. His job was to remain professional and persistent to what his boss required. Which just so happened to be the job of picking up and dropping off his 17 year old daughter.

"Where to now, Miss Smoak?"

"Home. Thanks again Andrew." The petite blonde with bright blue eyes smiled at him. She was too nice for the world she lived in. Ever since she was small the need to treat everyone equal resided in her, maybe it was her mother's touch or the fact that she had seen things no child should ever see. That was her father's fault although there was something in her that caused that problem all by itself. No help needed.

Looking out the dark car window the familiar sight of the willowy driveway brought to many emotions out of her. Home. That thought doesn't sit right with her though, nothing would ever be like the home she shared with her parents before her mother had passed.

Before she knew it, the car came to a slow stop in front of a cold grey stone door with double handles. It was once pretty based on the fading vine detail around the edges with a fading brown paint. The house was castle like in nature - it's past never actually leaving it - but from recent homeowners and now her father, it's been plastered with more modern and hospital like features that gives it a tiled brick square appearance. Nothing flattering is left. Sounds about right where her father's concerned.

The door opened and she stepped out, shouldering her purse and grasping her coat closer to her body once the morning chill assaulted her. Smiling at Andrew she walked up and wasted no time in opening the old vault doors, the inside leaving no surprise. It was just as cold and detached as the exterior.

"Felicity! You've arrived, I was hoping it wouldn't take any longer. We have an important day ahead of us." A man with short blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes prowled down the wooden stairs. At first glimpse he was extremely charming and looked no older than late 30s. To her she knows what's behind the mask and the fake parade of charm he shines.

"Dad. Can I see the room I've been given? I hope it's better than the last, that one had chains mounted in the ceiling. It's not really my thing."

"Of course, honey. I promise this one is a hundred times better. You have a nice window pointing to the forest which has a lot of beauty. Just like you." He grinned and tilted his head towards the staircase.

The room was alright, Felicity begrudgingly admitted. Nothing special but it had no oddities like the many others before it. Thank the universe. She dropped her bag on the floor and plopped herself down in the nearest chair. This would have to do for now. The window her father talked about was very nice and you could see the light layer of fog that settled in between the crisp green pine trees. It had three medium sized panels with smaller sectioned square inserts that held clear glass and no screen on the outside.

This wasn't the problem. This entire place was a breeding ground for just the type of things she feverently tries to avoid. A place with a long history, reconstruction that ruins it's deep seated bones, it can never house a tenant for more than a year, and it's isolated. All she has to do is wait and she knows her time here will start to seep darkness and vulnerability.

That night she proved herself right.

She tossed and turned in the uncomfortable bed that she had been given, it was lumpy and a spring would not stop hitting her lower back. Felicity was never going to get any sleep like this. Since she was awake every thought and feeling was racing in the back of her mind and she could feel the anxiety creeping up her spine. The dark room not offering much help along with the subtle creeks the house was making.

Sitting up in bed, Felicity pushed the covers back and stretched her legs. Trying to find some inner peace she stumbled towards the window and looked through the slightly fogged glass. The moon shown brightly and illuminated the forest below it casting a almost sinister atmosphere. You could paint a picture and it would be a perfect setting for a supernatural story, werewolf and all.

It was starting to relax her, in a slightly disturbing way, watching the woods and every detail that moved with the wind and changed color with the shadows. A scraping noise behind her broke the rooms silence and caused her heart to plummet. Felicity's head turned to the side and wide nervous eyes took in every inch of the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Her breathing became shallow and rapid.

No matter how many times this happened, she never seemed to get use to it. Maybe that was a good thing.

Her instincts told her to face the window once more and when she did the fogged windows had a very delicate shape almost in the shape of a hand. Larger than her own and quickly disappearing once the fog hit it again. She'll never know why she did it but moving her hand and pressing it to the window exactly over the mark probably wasn't the best idea. She left it there for a few seconds and slowly retracted it.

Felicity was not expecting a hand to be on the other side. Shrinking back slightly she opened her mouth in shock. Not at the hand - she has too much experience in the crazy - but at the warmth she felt when she saw the hand pull away and disappear. That wasn't normal. A feeling of curiosity came over her and she hastily pressed her face into the window trying to capture anything else.

It was gone. She wanted it to come back. There wasn't fear or hatred, it felt nice and somewhat familiar. It felt like coming home.

If only she had seen the rest of what was attached to the hand behind her, sitting on the lumpy bed.


End file.
